


Amren and Nesta Vs. The Mega-Bitches

by bitchybook_writer



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Attempted Murder, Badass Amren, Badass Nesta, Cocky Cassian, Heathers Mean Girls and ACoTaR Fusion, Heathers References, Horny Helion, I Wrote This Instead Of Being Productive, Ianthe's Religious Cult, Mean Girls References, Multi, Relaxed Rhysand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchybook_writer/pseuds/bitchybook_writer
Summary: On her first day of senior year at a new school, Nesta is humiliated by the Queen Bee of the school. On her second day, one of the most terrifying people of the century invites her to sit with her. Together, they plan to take down the Mega-Bitches in the most gruesome way possible.ORThe one where Heathers, Mean Girls and ACoTaR get smushed together by yours truly and chaos ensues.





	Amren and Nesta Vs. The Mega-Bitches

The first day of senior year went brilliantly for two of the Archeron sisters.  
Feyre arrived back home with a large grin on her face and several new numbers on her phone. Elain came back with a small smile and rosy cheeks from her first agriculture domestics class.  
Nesta, on the other hand, slammed the door behind her as she made it to the house, blouse stained red from the Bitch Queen's diet smoothie with extra strawberries. Of course she just had to piss off one of the most vengeful females in the school and of course, she had to get the diet smoothie with extra strawberries dumped on her new white blouse and in front of that cocky bastard she didn't quite catch the name of.  
Her sisters winced as the slam reverberated around the house and then with every stomp of Nesta's ankle-boots on the wooden steps. The sisters had convened in the living room to talk about what great days they'd had, but gave each other worried looks as the sound of Nesta's scream of frustration barrelled down the stairs and slapped them in the face.

"Do you think she's still angry about Amarantha?" Muttered Elain, but Feyre just rolled her eyes at her mild-mannered sister.

"Of course she's still pissed!" She whispered, "This is Nesta we're talking about. It was in front of the whole cafeteria!"

"Don't you think you're being a little over the top?" Hissed Elain and Feyre rolled her eyes again.

"This is high school - not Sesame Street - everyone in the school will know by tomorrow." At her words, Elain turned to leave the room but Feyre stopped her. " Elain, we shouldn't mention it. She's just embarrassed."  
Elain nodded understanding, but still looked worried. Nesta's anger would affect the rest of the house. When she was in one of her dark moods at their previous school, people were somehow able to see her aura and would move away from her in the corridor. At this school, they hadn't seen her angry. Plus, there was already a Queen Bee at this school. Not that Nesta had been the Queen Bee at their previous school, but people had respected her. At this school, they'd seen her humiliated by Amarantha Redbone, Brannagh Hybern and Ianthe Sacerdos and she'd been forced to walk around with a stained shirt. _Home would be hell this year_ , thought Feyre.  
_What a complete and utter bitch_ , thought a fuming Nesta Archeron as she paced angrily around her room. _What a complete and utter cow!_ Now, this stupid school wouldn't take her seriously, especially that cocky twat who had the sheer audacity to laugh as she was being drenched in red liquid like Carrie. Well, they would suffer, they would all suffer.  
She glanced at a picture of her tight-lipped mother, who looked at her as if she was a disappointment. Her grey-eyed glare pierced into Nesta's heart and she felt a tear slip down her cheek. Why did they have to move? Yes, Tamlin had gotten so bad that they had to get a restraining order and even then he'd still broken it to try and take Feyre back but she could have stayed. People knew her there, they respected her. At this stupid place, they treated her like a piece of dirt on their shoes. Oh well, they would soon learn.  
That night she fell asleep dreaming of snapping Ianthe's neck with her bare hands.

*****************************************************************************************************************

Amren didn't usually adopt strays. It just wasn't something she did, after all, she had a reputation to keep up. She sat at her usual lunch table by herself, watching the student body tear itself apart. She had names for all the tables.  
There was the Band of Exiles, the students who had been tossed out by everyone else in the school. This year, Vassa and Jurian had brought another member into their fold - some long haired ginger who had a stupid-looking scar on one of his eyes.  
Then there was the Summer Court, a family from Adriata who had recently lost their patriarch. Varian, the muscle of the three, had a crush on Amren that he made painfully obvious by offering to carry her books to every one of her lessons.  
There was the Winter Court, made up of Kallias, his girlfriend Viviane and her sister Eire. They were the ski and ice-skating champions of the school which made sense since they looked like the children of Elsa and Jack Frost.  
The Day Court were basically just a load of sex-fuelled, intelligent idiots led by their horny leader Helion, who was attracted to anything that moved. He'd tried (and failed) to make a move on Amren once, but she'd refused bluntly, telling him she had no interest in catching an STD.  
The Dawn Court were a group of intellectuals who all owned their own personal pocket watch and were probably going to be the greatest engineers of the century. Their leader, Thesan had come out in middle school and was dating one of his more muscly cohorts.  
The one clique that Amren could stand hanging out with was the Night Court - particularly the Inner Circle. There were three sides to the Night Court, the Court of Nightmares who were complete jerks to anyone who wasn't a complete virgin and interested into being indoctrinated into their misogynistic cult, the Illyrians who were also misogynistic assholes, but they didn't give a crap whether someone was a virgin or not, as long as they could orgasm as often as possible. The Inner Circle, led by Rhysand Night was the only part of the Night Court she could stand to be within a fifty-mile radius of. They accepted anyone, as long as that person accepted anyone and they all came from both parts of the other cliques within the clique. The day before, they'd welcomed two newbies into their fold.  
And then, then there was Amarantha and her cronies.  
Think of the worst kind of Mean Girls you could conjure up in your nightmares. Think of what would happen if Regina George's Plastics and Heather Chandler's Heathers managed to combine themselves into three mega-bitches with the worst attitude problems you'd ever known.  
Amarantha was a girl who had connections everywhere in the school. She'd dated practically all the incredibly hot guys in the vicinity, including Rhysand Night. She had red hair that cascaded down her shoulders in the most perfect way and always wore white. It was like she showed up to her own wedding day every day. She was almost beautiful, but there was something horrible in her features that prevented her from becoming so. Probably her sister's suicide.  
Then there was Brannagh, whose tanned skin and midnight hair almost made her an Illyrian, but she turned her nose up to anyone from their clique. She had a twin brother who adored her, but he'd been expelled the previous year and she had spent the first day back going on and on about how much of a travesty it was. She seemed to know what everyone was thinking and you always had to be careful what you said around her as she would (usually) take it to Amarantha who would have you sliced and diced, but if you were lucky she would use the information to blackmail people to do her homework and sign the petition to get her brother back into the school. She always wore green, probably a nod to her brother who had dyed his hair that particular colour on the first day of high school because Amarantha had said it went with his eyes.  
Ianthe was the most religious mega-bitch Amren had ever known. Every morning before she went into the school she would pray for half an hour in the temple just outside the building. She had the most irritating collection of pale blue maxi dresses and opal diadem's the colour of the sky on a good day. She had a following of girls who looked up to her as if she was some sort of saint, but if you got on her bad side she would make sure you died a horrid social death, unless you joined her church of fear.  
All this Amren told to Nesta Archeron, the stray she'd adopted. The previous day, Nesta had managed to piss off all three of the Mega-Bitches, which had resulted in Amarantha dumping her diet smoothie onto to her pristine white blouse. On top of that, the most arrogant of the Inner Circle had laughed his cocky head off as the incident happened. Most other people would have begun to cry, but this girl had glared at Amarantha with a fire in her eyes she'd rarely seen in anyone who'd encountered the Mega-Bitches.  
This was precisely the reason Amren had decided to befriend the girl. She'd sensed a kindred spirit, someone who wasn't going to take anyone's shit. Someone who could help her with her plan to end the reign of terror of the Mega-Bitches once and for all.

"What do you mean, makeover?" Snorted Nesta at Amren's words. "You sound like Amarantha Redbone."

"I mean you look like a preppy kitten who occasionally punches people in the face. You need to look like someone who doesn't give a shit about anyone."

"So..."

"We're going shopping."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! 
> 
> I've really got into Heathers recently, so I decided it would be a good idea to stop any kind of productivity and write this. Oh well. 
> 
> \- Elle


End file.
